Between Dream and Reality
by rika08
Summary: She was lost. No longer did she belong in the world of men, she did not belong anywhere. He still held her, he had driven her from Narnia and all she had once believed in. Susan post LB. happy ending promise. firt Suspian fic
1. Note

for the record, this is my first Susan/Caspian fanfic, so please be gentle when reviewing. I'm scared :( I kinda felt that Susan should be given a chance to join everyone in Aslan's new country, but I don't know whether to have Alsan make a physical appearence in this or not. Anyways, let me know what you think.

3 ~ rika08


	2. Chapter 1

A slight drizzle floated through the cold winter air. Most would have sense enough to carry an umbrella, or at least make an attempt to steer clear of the drizzle while outside, but not Susan Pevensie. There was no reason to hide herself anymore, not now, not ever again. No one would understand her; no one was left to understand her. They were gone. Her brothers and little sister, they were all gone. Lost in a tragic train crash several years ago; leaving Susan alone in the world of men. Susan often journeyed to the cemetery and sat with her family. On spring days, Susan would chain small flowers. She used to give Lucy grief for the same activity, but it made Lucy smile. Susan would make a chain for Peter and Edmund and lay them over the headstones. Each crown would be different, complementing the owner.

Susan wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She knew very well what had happened to her family. Aslan had called them home. Because of their faith in Aslan, and their faith in Narnia, they had finally been called home. But not Susan. She had forgotten Narnia, and her disbelief had forced her to live, and stay behind. Susan was not mad, heaven's no. But ever sense the train accident, Susan's buried memories of Narnia had haunted her every night in her dreams. Snow fights with her siblings in the courtyards of Cair Paravel, tea with Tumnas and Lucy, and the archery competitions. And then there was Caspian. The very reason Susan had blocked the memories of Narnia.

Susan rose from the bench she had been sitting on. Her feet picked up and moved her away, if only to get her mind off Caspian. Every moment she spend thinking of him, cause her heart to ache ever more. Lucy had told Susa of Caspian's marriage to the daughter of a star. Susan hadn't expected Caspian not to marry another, but the news still hurt. Despite the pain she felt, Susan had wished them a wonderful life together. But after that, Susan banished all thoughts of Narnia and refused to participate in any discussions of the matter with her siblings.

There was a small bridge not too far from Susan's current location. Her shoes thumbed along the old boards. The bridges creeks under her weight, but Susan paid no mind, her thoughts were elsewhere, as they had been for years. Her hand dragged along the railing of the bridge as she walked along.

"_How did it come to this?" _Susan asked herself._ "How could I have left them behind? We had been so close. Now look at us. Separated because of my self-indulgence. I used to believe in Narnia. I used to relive all those adventures with everyone._

Susan took hold of the railing and stared at her reflection in the water. Her face was covered in makeup, her lips bright red. The woman in the water was not whom Susan remembered. The woman in the water was focused on trends and fashion. That was not Susan. But that was what she had become. Susan pulled out her handkerchief and ran it over her lips. She wiped every last trace of her lips stick from her. The red smeared over her handkerchief. Susan gripped the handkerchief tightly in her hands and threw it into the water. She watched it float under the bridge, floating far from her.

Susan inhaled deeply and looked to the sky. She felt the rain drizzle over her face like the ocean spray. Susan could hear the waves roll in from the ocean. Her hands gripped the railing of the bridge as she lost herself in her memories.

Suddenly the railing broke and Susan plummeted into the rushing waters below. She was sucked beneath the surface. Susan kicked against the current, trying to break the surface. Her shoes touched the bottom of the water. Susan used her legs and propelled her body up, finally breaking through to the surface.

Susan coughed as she inhaled fresh air. Wave splashed over her body, forcing the water into her throat. Susan coughed harshly, trying to expel the water from her body. She kicked the water, moving against the current toward land. The water danced around her, spinning, pulling, pushing her in every direction. Susan fought against the current, finally touching the soft sand. She dragged herself along the shore, stumbling on rocks.

Susan collapsed, splashing herself with water and sand. Her dress hung heavy against her body as she dragged herself toward the shore. Her dress dragged behind her from the weight of the water and sand she was collecting.

Her legs were uneasy as she stood. The smallest waves rolled against the hem of her soaked dress. Susan inhaled deeply, recovering from the rush of the water. Her entire body shivered with immense cold piercing through her body. Her teeth chattered together as great speed. Susan coughed and brushed her hair from her face.

Susan turned from the shore and froze. She was no longer in England. She now stood on a white sand beach on a ridge coastal area. The ridge was not too far from her. Atop the ridge was a large, grand castle. Susan felt her heart beat quicken. It had been many years since she had last seen this castle in its prime condition.

Susan picked up her feet and began her trek toward the castle. It was impossible to see such a magnificent sight before her. The last rays of the setting sun cast a gleam over the shining palace, magnifying it grandeur. Her body was stiff from the cold and sore from the fierce current, but Susan trekked on. Anything to know if the castle was really before. If Cair Paravel was really before her. Memories of her time at Cair flooded back. Snow fill winters, warm summers, blossomed filled springs, and windy falls. Her heart picked up as Cair grew in size.

The sigh of a horse broke Susan's concentration. Susan stopped walking and. She was in an unknown land, despite its appearances, and she was unprotected. It had been years since she last held a bow and her disbelief would surely hinder any attempt she made to fend off an attacker. Susan inhaled slowly and turned. No matter what came at her, Susan would handle it as her once Gentle Queen would.

A black horse was riding toward her, off in the distance. Atop the horse was a dark rider. With the fading light, Susan could hardly make out the rider, but she could see well enough that they were not wearing armor of any sort. Yet they still rode toward Susan nonetheless.

The horse slowed to a stop, far enough to where Susan was still unable to identify fully the ride. She could see the figure dismounting from the horse and walk toward her. Susan could make out the length of the hair, and that it was curly. The height was another story. Peter and Edmund were both tall, but the figure was taller than both her brothers. Susan frowned and stood where she was. But she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about the figure…about everything.

_Go child._ Whispered a voice.

Susan turned, but she saw no one behind her. A warm breeze blew over her, fending off the cold throughout her body. Susan smiled and turned again. She took an unsteady step, but walked toward the figure. Her dress dragged behind herm picking up sand, but Susan pressed forward toward the figure. She felt her strength within build as she moved.

The figure had grown remarkably closer and Susan's eyes finally adjusted to the dark. Her eyes fell on a young face. He stared into her soul with his dark eyes, piercing her heart. Susan's breath was caught in her chest as her memories flooded. Those dark eyes were the ones that had hunted her in her dreams, forced her memories of Narnia into the deepest section of her mind.

With a soft gasp, Susan burst into a run. She kicked the sand from her dress as she ran across the beach toward the figure. The figure matched her pass, running for her. Tears rolled from her cheeks as Susan met the figure. She threw herself into his strong arms and held onto him. She buried her face into his chest, deeply breathing in his scent. She could smell the scent of the woods and spices on him. She felt his strong around wrapped round her back.

His hand pulled from her back and gently grabbed the back of her head. Susan looked up from his chest. His thumb ran over her cheek, wiping the tears from her soft cheeks. His touch sent shivers down her spine. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you." His thick, warm Spanish accent filled her ears.

Susan's response was just as forward as her first. She lifted her chin and captures his lips with hers. The instant their lips met, Susan chest swelled with such a warm feeling. There was no hesitation behind his lips, no surprise this time. He pulled her closer, intertwining his fingers with her hair. Susan's hands held his arms tightly. His grip was strong, as if she would be taken from his arms at any second.

Their parting was slow and reluctant. His hand still held Susan's neck, holding her close to him. Susan's lips were near his ear. She took a deep breath in, finally able to share what she had wanted to say since she left.

"I missed you Caspian." She whispered.


End file.
